Complications
by Chaotic Tai
Summary: They're finally together, but someone's not happy about it. Sequel to Dreams; ending finally complete ;)
1. Opportunities

Tai: Yay! Sequel numero uno is up! Aren't you lucky? Now a little bit of information - killing the authoress will stop the upload of further chapets, etc. Thank you for all the lovely reviews on Dreams, and the second sequel is also up. I'm hoping to get aronud the same amount of reviews for the sequels as Dreams got.

Anyway, if you notice that one of the characters is getting to be a little OOC, please tell me, although there are times lately that Riza is gonig to be a little OOC, but thats later on. Umm, what else... oh I must remember to continue writing, I have the first two or so chapters already written for each, but I still need to continue. Chances are I will finish one first, then the other. Also the title shall be explained later on. I know the summary sucks but who cares, story is more important than summary.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Opportunities_**

****He pushed her back against the door, kissing her lips hungrily. "Roy, we should get inside before somebody sees us." She purred, his lips travelling to her neck. He let out an annoyed growl and searched his pockets for the keys. She stepped out of the way and he opened the door, pulling her inside quickly. Seconds later she was once again pushed up against the door, her hands searching for the lock. Finally locking the door her arms wrapped tightly around the older male, kissing him back forcefully. Licking his lips she asked for entrance, which was given quickly. Their tongues wrestled for dominance and after a few more seconds, the pair parted, panting lightly. Riza looked over Roy's shoulder to see Hayate running quickly towards the kitchen. "Maybe we should move this to my room, hmm?" Roy asked, feeling his jacket drop off his shoulders onto the ground. She nodded and he moved forward, capturing her lips in another kiss, his arms moved quite low and he picked her up. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. 

Before she knew it, Roy had her pinned against his bed, kissing and licking her neck hungrily. His hands meanwhile were on her legs, moving slowly up her thighs. He placed kissed along her jawbone and up to her ear, while her hands undid his shirt. His hands reached her panties and he gently began rubbing her, causing her to moan loudly. "I think this annoying piece of clothing will have to be removed, don't you?" he purred, nipping at her earlobe. She nodded, and his hands slid his hands further up, reaching the elastic of the clothing. He slid the item down, lifting her hips a little to get them completely off. He threw them away to a corner of the room, and kissed her once more. Riza had finally unbuttoned his shirt completely; her hands slipped up his back and she carefully removed his shirt. Throwing it away she let her hands roam over his body, brushing lightly against each nipple. He moaned into her mouth, his hands busy behind her back, trying to find whatever was keeping the dress on her body. Her hands slid down to his pants and she began to unbuckle his belt, still kissing him.

Roy pulled back and looked her over. He was half naked yet he could find the zip, button or clasp, whatever it was that was stopping him from viewing every part of her beautiful body. "Something wrong?" she asked, kissing down his neck to the juncture of his shoulder. He smiled, leaning back and pulling her with him. "No, I'm just having a task of finding what's keeping that dress on you." He replied huskily, running a hand through her hair. Riza smiled against his neck and her hands moved behind her. Feeling the material of her dress loosen in his hands, Roy moved his hands onto Riza's and finished unzipping her dress. He let her lay back down and looked over her body, sliding the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. Leaving the dress alone for a few moments, he lent down and kissed her neck, biting it roughly at the juncture of her shoulder. She let a small cry escape her lips, the noise soon turning into gentle moans as he started to massage her breasts. Finally getting sick of the dress, Roy kissed Riza, he hands pulling on his belt. Lifting her slim body with one hand, he used the other to slide the dress off of her body.

He sat up a little and looked over her almost naked body. Licking his lips he lent down and kissed her, while removing the strapless bra she was wearing. Tossing it over near her dress, he looked her body over. "Beautiful." He whispered, his eyes taking in every inch of her body. She blushed and looked away. Roy smiled and ran his hands over her body, tracing a path down between her breasts with his finger. She moved her hands forward and began tugging at his pants, wanting to rid her new lover of the troublesome item. He smiled and sliding himself off the bed. He stood and quickly undid his pants, letting them and his boxers drop onto the floor. Riza sat up and looked over his body, blushing as her eyes travelled down past his hips. She soon got over her shyness and stood, pulling Roy into a kiss. He returned the kiss and pushed her back onto the bed. His lips soon left hers, travelling down to her breasts. Taking the left nipple in his mouth he began to suck and gently nibble on it, causing her to moan. His hand moved up to her right nipple, gently teasing it as well. After several minutes he switched, giving each nipple the same treatment. Satisfied with his work, he pulled back and kissed her firmly, her hands moving up and burying themselves in his short black hair. He left her lips and trailed butterfly kisses down her body.

Riza lay there, enjoying every touch, every movement Roy made. She felt something warm enter her, soon followed by another intruder, which made her moan loudly. She soon realised what it was and her hand instinctively went down, holding Roy's head in place. "Roy, please, stop teasing." She moaned, fisting his hair roughly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, they were glazed over with lust. He smirked and kissed her, spreading her legs a little more. Pulling back from the kiss, he knew he had to ask. "Are you sure, Riza?" She nodded, still a little unsure. "This is going to hurt a little Riza, but I promise, it'll get better." He lent forward and kissed her. Roy wasn't one to brag, but he was big, and he'd never worried about it before. This time was different though; he didn't want to hurt her. Breaking the kiss he positioned himself and looked for any sign that she wanted him to stop. Seeing none he gently entered her, feeling her body tense up seconds after he'd pushed himself halfway in. he looked at her face – her eyes were clenched shut in pain. Knowing things wouldn't get better unless she relaxed, he ran his hand gently down the side of her face. "Just relax." He cooed, trying to calm her, "it'll hurt less if you relax, okay?" She nodded, unsure if he could see her or not. "Okay." She whimpered, trying to relax her body.

It took her a few minutes to adjust, having something or rather, someone inside her was a new feeling. She relaxed her body and Roy continued, being as gentle as he could. There was still pain and Riza was gripping the blankets tightly. He lent down and kissed her, moving his hands to either side of Riza's head and pushing in roughly. A small cry escaped her lips and Roy remained still, not wanting to hurt her anymore. Getting fully in in one go would be a lot easier, and most of the pain would be over now. After a few moments, Riza was used to the new feeling and opened her eyes to see Roy looking at her, concern etched on his handsome features. "You okay?" he asked, seeing her eyes open. She smiled and nodded, signalling that he could continue. She felt him pull almost all the way about before sliding back in, starting a slow, gentle rhythm. Soon she was used to the feeling, moaning lightly and rocking her hips to meet each of his inward thrusts.

Feeling that Riza was enjoying it, Roy picked up the pace, causing both to moan loudly. As Roy went harder and faster, Riza's eyes fluttered closed, as did Roy's. He could feel that both were close and sped up, making Riza moan even louder. Seconds later both moaned the others name, reaching their climaxes simultaneously. Roy lent forward, his arms the only thing keeping him up. He was panting, as was Riza. Her body was shimmering with sweat and she still looked amazing. Her eyes opened, looking at him. He smiled and kissed her, pulling out in the process. He lay back on the bed next to Riza, still panting. He felt warmth on his left and turned to see Riza leaning on his chest, her body resting on his left arm. He smiled and pulled the blankets over them, wrapping his arm around Riza, effectively pulling her closer. He watched as her breathing slowed and became even, letting her fall asleep. He closed his eyes and relaxed, falling to sleep feeling very content.

---

Riza moved gently in her sleep, her arm searching for warmth that wasn't there. Getting worried she opened her eyes and looked around the room. He was gone, no note, nothing. Last night he'd said he loved her, and she'd said the same to him. They'd spent an amazing night together and Riza had felt amazing when she fell asleep, but now the bed was empty and she was alone. Curling her body up, she buried her face into the nearest pillow and began to cry softly. She didn't hear the footsteps in the hallway, she was too upset. She'd believed what he'd said last night, and this morning he'd left, probably gone to brag to Havoc and the others about nailing her. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Roy sitting next to her on the bed. Etched into his features was a look of worry and concern for only her to see. "You all right?" she sat up and hugged him, burying her face into his neck.

She nodded, "I just got a little worried when I woke up and realised you weren't here." She replied softly, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled, "I thought you might want some breakfast, I got up early and hoped to be back in here when you woke up. Hungry?" she nodded as he reached behind her, arranging the pillows so she could lean back comfortably. She settled back into the pillows and pulled the blanket tightly around her body, tucking it behind her back. He moved next to her and grabbed the tray he'd set down, placing it gently into her lap. She looked at it and smiled, pancakes, bacon, eggs and a few slices of toast, along with two cups of coffee. Seeing the look of her face, Roy shrugged, "I wasn't sure what you wanted." She turned and kissed him before starting to eat. He smiled back and grabbed one of the cups of coffee, leaning back against the wall. A small noise in the hallway caught Riza's attention as Black Hayate bounded into the room, jumping easily onto the bed. He looked surprisingly happy.

"Why's he in such a good mood?" Riza asked, taking a bite of toast. Roy brought his cup up to his lips, "Probably because we're finally together, he seemed to know what we were going to do before we actually did it." He took a sip, "that's probably why he took off to the kitchen last night." Riza nodded as Hayate moved to sit beside her. She ripped off a bit of bacon and gave it to the small dog, who ate it happily. "So, what do we do now, Roy?" Riza asked, looking at the few bits of bacon that remained. She'd finished basically everything else with Roy's help and was feeding the bacon to Hayate. Roy looked down, being a couple would be very difficult for both, if anyone found out, numerous things could happen, none of which Roy liked to think of. Roy moved the tray out of Riza's lap. Riza lent against Roy, feeling safe in his arms. "We could leave the military, find jobs somewhere and just live like every other couple that's in love." He whispered, kissing her gently. "Or we could stay with the lives we have, hide our relationship from everyone. You can continue staying here with me." Riza nodded and kissed him back. Black Hayate saw where Roy's hands were heading and barked, making Riza pull back and moved Hayate into her lap.

"I like the second option more. We just have to hope no one finds out." Riza replied, leaning against Roy and petting Hayate. "And if anyone does find out, we have to hope they'll keep quiet." Roy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go have a shower." He told her, giving her one more quick kiss before heading over to his wardrobe. "Roy, did you…did you really mean it? What you said last night?" Riza's soft voice asked from the bed. Hayate had his ears perked, looking accusingly at Roy. Riza's eyes were cast down and Roy stopped what he was doing, walking over to the bed he lifted Riza's chin, making her look at him. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Needing air, he pulled back and looked into the dark amber depths of her eyes, "I'd never joke about that, Riza, I love you, and I have a feeling I always will." He lent forward and kissed her again before grabbing some clothes and heading for the bathroom. Riza sat there, still stunned by what Roy had told her. She brought a hand to her lips, the taste of his still lingered there. She smiled and looked at Black Hayate who yipped happily. Riza smiled and slipped out from under the blankets, slipping on Roy's shirt and her panties. She gathered up the other clothes that were lying on the floor and took them to the laundry.

She headed to her room and looked through the things she'd bought. Deciding on black pants and a white top, she grabbed some clean lingerie. She heard the water stop in the bathroom and guessed Roy was out of the shower, though she didn't know why she'd waited. They'd spent one long, passionate night together but she still wasn't used to seeing him naked. She walked towards the bathroom and reached the door seconds before it opened. Roy looked her over and smiled, pulling her into another kiss. He lent his forehead against hers, "You could've told me I needed to grab a shirt." He laughed. She kissed and brushed past lightly into the bathroom. "And miss that chest of yours?" she laughed, shutting the door. Roy shook his head and ruffled his hair, getting rid of a few drops of water. He headed for the bedroom and grabbed a shirt, slipping it on. He didn't bother buttoning it yet as he grabbed the tray he'd bought in earlier. Taking it to the kitchen he washed the dishes that were still in the sink, all the while thinking of what they could do today. Hayate scampered into the room and began scratching at the door. Roy laughed and let the dog outside, leaving the door open. He continued washing the dishes, almost dropping one when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. "Any plans for today?" a gentle voice whispered, kissing his neck. "Not really." He replied, finishing the dishes. Hayate ran into the room, barking happily. Roy emptied the sink and both he and Riza followed Hayate outside, where he seemed to have found a ball. They took turns throwing the ball, watching as Hayate dashed madly after it.

Around twelve they decided to go for a walk, Hayate jumping and bounding happily alongside. Finding a small café to have lunch in, Hayate finally calmed down a little, behaving more like he usually did. Ryo and Riza ordered some food, and sitting down to eat they began to talk about nothing in particular. Roy finally asked the question that had been on his mind all morning, "So, what do you think about moving in with me permanently?" Riza looked up at him, she still didn't have an answer for him. Hayate yipped happily, answering for her. "I think Hayate wants to." Roy laughed. Riza smiled and looked down at her plate. "So do I." Riza answered, looking up at Roy again. He smiled and stood. "Why don't we go get the rest of your belongings?" he asked, piling the empty plates on top of one another. Riza nodded and stood up as well. The three of them left the restaurant, unaware of the dark eyes watching them. As Roy and Riza disappeared from sight, a cold voice spoke. "We're going to have to teach him a lesson. Obviously he doesn't know you shouldn't fuck with the same family twice."

* * *

Tai: Ok guys, just a REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE - I've never written a lemon before, well, unless you count the first chapter of Dreams but I don't. That probably sucked but it's the best I could do. Anyway comments are apprreciated. 


	2. Puppies

Tai: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been drowned by homework for a while and haven't had a chance to write anything, which is why the other one isn't being updated yet. Thanks for the reviews, and I dont think there's anything else. I will try to write the next chapter for the other one sometime soon, either that or this one will be finished first, then the other one. Either way I need to get back to writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Puppies**_

As Roy and Riza walked down the main street, taking the long way to Riza's apartment, they looked through the windows. Looking into the pet shop window, Roy spotted five small puppies, two looked similar to Black Hayate; one was black from head to tail apart from a white spot on its ear. Another was almost completely black apart from its paws, which were white. The last was white with a black dot on one ear, sleeping happily in a corner. "I wonder which one she'd like…" Roy wondered aloud, earning him a strange look from Riza. "Which one who'd like?" she asked, looking at him accusingly. Roy snapped out of his thoughts, "Tai, I told her if she passed the state alchemist exam, I'd get her a dog." Riza nodded and looked at the puppies. "The white one's cute." She murmured, looking them over. The puppies noticed them and walked over to the window, yipping and being as cute as possible. Hayate put his paws on the ledge and looked in, seeing the puppies he pushed his nose against the window and the puppies ran over to him. Riza and Roy started laughing.

"So, the white one you think?" Roy asked, wrapping an arm around Riza's waist. She nodded and Roy released her, walking into the shop. Riza watched as Roy talked to the store manager, who came over to the window and picked up the white puppy, who hadn't moved. The puppy yipped happily and started wiggling; knowing it now had a home. Looking at the black puppy, Riza saw Roy once again talking to the man. He was handed the white puppy and the man walked over, picking up the black puppy gently. Riza shook her head, one puppy was bad enough, but two would be a nightmare. Riza watched Roy walk down to the back of the shop with the owner. She sighed and sat on the bench outside, waiting several minutes until Roy finally left the shop, both puppies on leashes. "Two puppies?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Hayate finally left the window alone and came over to inspect the new family members. "Why not?" he asked, walking over with all three dogs in tow. He sat down next to Riza who laughed and picked up the white puppy. "So, are they male or female?" Roy picked the black one up. "The black one's male, white one's female." He replied, setting the puppy down in his lap. Riza shook her head, "we're going to have to be careful when this little one gets older." She scratched the puppy behind her ear, causing her to yip happily. "Couldn't you've gotten them on the way back to your place?"

Roy smiled, "Why? It's not like they'll be too much trouble." He let go of one of the leashes, "you can carry her, I'll carry this little guy." He stood and started walking, all the while talking to the puppy. Riza sighed and followed him, Hayate right by her side. Catching up to Roy easily, she decided to ask the easiest question ever. "Which one are you going to give to Tai?" Roy stopped walking and looked at her. "Um, not sure right now. Maybe her." He motioned to the white puppy. "We're going to have to come up with names for these two." He laughed and started walking again. It took them another ten minutes to reach Riza's apartment, as Roy enjoyed stopping at almost every window to see what the shop had. At the jewellery store he'd made sure he could remember what Riza was looking at, so he could buy it for her later on. Opening the door to her apartment, Riza set the let puppy she was holding off her leash and down onto the floor. She immediately ran around the room, looking everywhere she could reach. Roy laughed and did the same as Hayate followed him into the room. The puppies were incredibly playful, racing around and jumping on Hayate. He didn't mind, being playful back but he was careful not to hurt them. Roy shut the door and moved onto the bed, capturing the white puppy as she ran past. He set her down on the bed where she easily got comfortable on the pillows, and fell asleep. Roy watched the other scamper around the room, going under the bed several times. Roy finally managed to capture him and placed him on the bed also. He settled down after a few minutes and fell asleep on the pillows as well.'

Hayate jumped onto the bed next to Roy and laid his head on Roy lap, who absently started petting him. "Need any help?" Roy asked, watching as Riza filled a suitcase with clothes. "Not really…would you be able to check if I left anything in the bathroom?" Riza replied, closing the draw she had just finished emptying and opening the next. Roy nodded and moved Hayate out of his lap. He stood and started towards the bathroom. Riza's head snapped up, "on second thought, you can empty the draws, I'll check the bathroom." Roy gave her a confused look but none the less did what he was told. Riza let out a sigh and entered the bathroom, looking into the shower. It was empty apart from a damp flannel. She grabbed it and wrapped it in the bathmat and some towels. She checked the draws, knowing there were some…personal things contained in them. She emptied the two draws into another bag she'd grabbed and opened the top cabinet. She grabbed the few remaining containers of makeup she'd left behind and checked everywhere else. Finding nothing she threw them into the bag as well, tied it tightly and left the bathroom. Seeing Roy finish with the last draw, she opened the wardrobe. It was empty apart from a coat, which she pulled on.

"Ready to go?" Roy questioned, zipping up the bag. Riza nodded and walked over to the bed, clipping the leashes back onto the puppies' collars. She slipped the loops for the leashes over one arm and picked both up. Luckily they were small enough to have their front paws resting on one arm and their Having a final look around she decided she had everything and let Roy open the door, who moved out of the way allowing her to step out into the hallway. Hayate followed her closely then Roy, who locked the door. They reached downstairs and Roy smiled. "You go on ahead, I'll hand the keys in.," he instructed, walking towards the reception. Riza nodded and called to Black Hayate, who followed her out of the building. Placing the large bag he was carrying down, Roy walked over and spoke to the receptionist, who started flirting with him. Ignoring her advances he handed over the keys and left, grabbing the bag on his way. Riza was already two blocks ahead and the dogs seemed to be behaving well. Looking past Riza, he saw Havoc with a woman who looked like Lieutenant Ross. There was one difference though; she didn't have a mole under her left eye. "I'll have to ask him about his new girlfriend tomorrow." He muttered, running to catch up to Riza. Hayate obviously heard his footsteps and stopped, looking behind him. Riza stopped as well and saw Roy crossing the road. "Didn't think you'd get so far ahead." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss. He looked at the puppies, who appeared to be sleeping on her arm.

"Hopefully Breda won't be afraid of them as well." He laughed and the pair continued home. Finally reaching home after about another ten minutes, Roy walked over to a gate Riza hadn't noticed before. Opening Riza realised it lead to the backyard. "I left my keys inside, but the back door's open." He explained. Riza followed him along with Black Hayate, who bolted through the gate. Riza shut it and followed Roy into the house, gently setting the puppies on the floor. They opened their eyes slowly and looked around the kitchen. Seconds later both were happily running around the house, checking out their new surroundings. "So, where am I putting my stuff?" Riza asked, setting the bag she'd been carrying on her back down on the floor. "Well, I guess the spare room for now. I still need to clean up my bedroom." Riza nodded and followed Roy into the spare room. The puppies were busy darting out from under the bed, chasing one another around the house. "Do you think Hayate likes them?" Roy asked as he set the bag down on the bed. "I think he needs time to get used to them." Riza replied, dropping the other bag. She lay down on the bed and Roy cuddled into her side.

"So, any ideas for names?" Roy asked, kissing her. She smiled, "How about Cream for the white one and Charcoal for the black?" Roy thought for a moment. "Charcoal and Cream hmm? Why not? They do match those names. Though I did want to call the black one pinecone." He laughed, leaning over and kissing her fully. She pulled back and looked at him, "You are never allowed to name a pet." Her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him once more, pulling him fully on top of her. Pulling away he gave her his all-famous smirk. "Didn't get enough last night?" she grinned wickedly and kissed him again before biting his neck. After a few seconds she released him and looked at the red mark, "now doesn't that look nice?" she laughed, pushing him off the bed. Riza grabbed a gun as a warning for him not to try anything, she left the room. Hearing a small yipping noise, she went to the kitchen, where it seemed Charcoal had decided to pee on the wall, a lot like Black Hayate had done as a puppy. Teaching him the same lesson, she fired 6 shots, scaring the puppy. "You don't do that inside." She scolded, picking him up. She walked outside and set him down. "The toilet is out here, got it Charcoal?" he yipped and ran over to a tree to finish his business. Sitting down on the deck, she watched as Hayate sniffed around the yard. Finding the ball form earlier he picked it up and trotted over to her, dropping it at her feet. "You want to play again Hayate? Okay." Riza smiled, throwing the ball. Charcoal saw the ball also and decided to play, bounding madly after the ball. Fortunately Hayate liked the puppies and didn't snap at the younger dog when he tried to grab the ball out of Hayate's mouth.

Hearing barking outside, Roy picked up Cream and carried her outside to see what was happening. As soon as he stepped onto the deck Cream- started to wiggle so Roy set her down. She bounded off the deck and over to the trees to do her business. Riza smiled, "At least they both know where the bathroom is now." Roy nodded and took the ball off of Hayate, both dogs waited patiently for it to be thrown once more. Laughing, Roy threw it into the trees and both darted after it. Dashing into the trees Roy and Riza waited until they saw Cream trotting happily out of the trees with the ball in her mouth. "Now that is just too cute." Riza laughed as Cream dropped the ball at her feet. Hayate and Charcoal soon reappeared, still sniffing around for the ball. "Hayate, Charcoal." Riza called. The dogs looked up and upon seeing the ball bolted towards her. The game of fetch continued for well over an hour, none of the dogs getting tired in the least. Roy had taken to sitting with Riza between his legs, resting his head on her shoulder. After throwing the ball for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Hayate's ears pricked up and he started barking, running into the house. Soon after, a knock on the door forced Roy to let go of Riza so he could answer it. He opened it to reveal the smiling faces of Elysia, Gracia and of course, Maes. "Hey Roy, hope you don't mind us dropping round like this." The older male smiled. Roy smiled back. "Come in, we were just out back playing with the dogs." Elysia let out an overjoyed squeal. "Hayate!" she hugged the dog who happily yipped and licked her hand.

"Did you say dog or dogs?" Maes asked, raising an eyebrow. "Dogs." Roy replied, walking into the kitchen, "Would you like something to drink?" Maes shook his head, "Just a coffee thanks Roy." "I'll have a cup of tea if you don't mind." Gracia smiled, following Roy into the kitchen. Spotting Riza outside she decided to go and talk to her. Elysia soon followed and squealed once more upon seeing the puppies. "Daddy come look, puppies!" she exclaimed, gently petting Charcoal. Maes walked out onto the deck to see Elysia playing happily with all three dogs. "So who do those two belong to?" he asked, sitting down next to Gracia. "My brother." Roy said sarcastically. "He went out of town three seconds ago and dropped them here." He handed Gracia, Maes and Riza a cup each. Roy disappeared inside once more and listened as Maes casually talked to Riza while Gracia kept an eye on Elysia. He filled three bowls up with water and placed them on the deck, whistling to the dogs. They abandoned Elysia and ran onto the deck to get a drink; after all they had been playing for a while. "Daddy," Elysia asked, walking over to her father, "can I get a puppy, pretty please?" Maes looked at her then Gracia, he wanted to say yes but Gracia didn't look so sure. Maes gave her a questioning look and she let out a sigh, nodding her head. "Sure, we'll just have to ask Uncle Roy where he got those two." Maes replied happily, picking the young girl up and sitting her in his lap. She giggled happily as her father started fussing over her, "but you're going to have to take care of it." Elysia smiled and nodded. Roy sighed and sat down beside Riza, Charcoal and Charcoal--- following him and jumping into their laps happily.

"So, I'm guessing you've told her." Maes smiled, hitting Roy's shoulder playfully. "Nothing gets by you does it?" Roy laughed, giving Riza a kiss. "I think it's sweet, it's about time the two of you got together." Gracia smiled, making Riza blush crimson. "So, have you told Tai yet?" Maes gave Gracia an odd look, "How come you know who she is but I don't." Gracia laughed and gently hit her husband's head, "Because you have a habit of not paying attention to important things." Roy and Riza laughed as Hayate moved to sit beside Riza. "Hopefully Hayate doesn't feel too left out with these guys around." Riza smiled, petting the larger dog. He barked and lay his head in her lap, being careful not to disturb the sleeping puppy. "Well, thank you for the coffee Roy." Maes said, stretching, "but we have a pet store to visit. Which one did you get those two from?" Roy carefully moved the sleeping puppy onto the deck and stood also, "The one closest to central, there were three others there so Elysia should be able to choose." Maes nodded and lifted Elysia into his arms. Gracia stood and followed her husband, also thanking Roy. They walked to the front door and Roy saw them off. "See you tomorrow at work Roy." Maes called from halfway down the driveway, "And don't be too rough with Riza in bed!" Roy let out a groan; he should've seen that coming. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist he smiled. "I'm going to have to shoot him." Riza growled, pulling Roy inside the house. Switching their positions, Roy pinned her against the door and kissed her roughly, his tongue sliding hungrily into her mouth. A yip from beside his foot made him stop. "Don't think he wants you doing that." Riza laughed, picking up the puppy. He licked her face as Riza carried him into the lounge, Roy walking behind them grumbling. They were soon joined by Charcoal's sister, who immediately ran over to Riza as well. Hayate had done a good job keeping both inline.

"So, you're coming to work tomorrow?" Roy asked. Riza nodded as she sat playing with both puppies, "Hopefully Breda isn't too afraid of these two." Roy smiled and took Cream out of her lap. She yipped and licked Roy's hand, finding something enjoyable on it. The pair spent most of the afternoon playing with the puppies, Riza and Hayate teaching the puppies how to behave as Roy looked on. It was quite effective as Roy found out, Riza would give an instruction and Hayate would demonstrate it for the two puppies. By the time Roy decided they should have tea at about seven o'clock, the two puppies had the basic skills covered, being able to sit, shake and roll over when told. Disappearing into the kitchen, Roy found two bowls for the puppies and filled them along with Hayate's with dog food. He set the bowls onto the floor and called for the dogs who bolted into the kitchen and started to eat. Roy smiled and grabbed some vegetables and mince from the fridge. Riza slowly entered the room and smiled, watching Roy turn the stove on and chopping up some vegetables. After about 20 minutes they were also eating and talking happily. "So, have you decided which one you're going to give to Tai yet?" Riza asked as she dried the dishes. Looking over at the sleeping puppies, who were being watched by Hayate, he smiled, "I may end up getting her a different dog and keeping those two." Riza looked at him, "I knew you were going to say that."

Around nine Riza decided it was time they both went to bed, Roy sighed but none the less agreed. Hayate, Charcoal and Cream followed as well, watching as the two humans slipped into bed and switched the lights off. Hayate easily jumped onto the bed and watched as the puppies tried to do the same. Realising they couldn't he jumped down and carefully picked Cream by the scruff of the neck. He dropped her onto the bed then jumped down and did the same with her brother before settling in between Roy and Riza's feet. "Night everyone." Riza smiled, cuddling into Roy. "Night Riza." He kissed her forehead, "Night guys." He received three tired yips in reply and closed his eyes, pulling Riza closer before falling asleep.

* * *

Tai: Eh, kinda sappy but what do you expect when we've been reading sappy stories in school? Review please  



	3. Problems

Tai: Sorry guys, I've once again been bogged down by homework, my parents have decided to limit my computer time and I just got back from a trip to one of New Zealand's biggest cities. Also I thought I should reply to the reviews a litle, but I can't be fucked looking through the list of reviews again so I'll make do with what I can remember.

Currently no one I know has time to proof read my stories, so if something doesn't make sense chances are I changed something and missed a word or two. My spelling is usually okay and if something seems to be spelt wrong, please consider the country you live in and the country I'm in, there are differences in laguages. Also I am learning french at the moment and I am very tempted to tell my English teacher to shove it.

I have NEVER OWNED A PUPPY! Just thought I'd point that out. Never had a puppy so I don't know how long they take to try, how long it takes them to learn their names, etc and I don't give a fuck. I don't have the time to look all that up and work it into my story, so just humor me, okay? Also yes I am grumpy coz my parents are being huge pains at the moment.

I took the other sequel down so I could fully concentrate on this one and I will put it back up later on.

Havoc's girlfriend isn't Envy, I just decided to give Maria a twin, just because I can coz it's my fucken story and otherwise I would've murdered Bloch instead of Hughes. However killing Bloch isn't allowed because apparently you can't kill Blcoh because he's well, Blcoh. That's what my best friend said anyway.

I ABSOLUTELY HATE LOVEY DOVEY CUTESY STUFF! Just thought I'd point that out. Absolutely digusts me how people can seriously act like that. Also have an intense dislike for the colour pink...can't say hate it because currently the only pair of pyjama's i have are pink.

Sequels happen basically simultaneously, directly after the incident in the car. I was tempted to write car accident just then but thought why the fuck should I do that? I'll just continue to rant for a little while longer so just ignore me if you want, people who wear pink are retards, unless they're guys then there's a 99.9999999 chance they're gay. Shaman King may soon become my all time fave anime, mainly becuase I dont have to get up at midnight to watch it. Zeke is incredibly skinny and I know several hundred girls would kill for his waistline.

Fullmetal Alchemist and Shaman King aren't owned by me, and because I put that, you'd have fuck all chances of getting anything out of me in a court of law, and also you cant sue people in New Zealand apparently. Plus I don't have any money, somehow killed my phone last night. Parents are making me pay for half of my new one, so I'm going to be broke for the next 3 or 4 weeks.\

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Problems **_

Roy awoke around the same time he usually did. Opening his eyes, he came face to face with a ball of black fluff. "Damn puppy." He muttered, feeling the weight of Riza's warm body on his arm. Carefully sliding it out from under her body, he slipped out of bed and grabbed both puppies by the scruff of the neck, carrying them to the kitchen. "Last thing I need is the two of you waking Riza up." He told the puppies, setting them down on the kitchen floor. Seeing Hayate bound in also, he shut the door between the kitchen and lounge and opened the door outside. "Now Hayate, you're in charge while I have a shower." Hayate yipped and followed the two smaller dogs outside. Smiling Roy slipped out the kitchen and closed the door behind him. He returned to see Riza still fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead lightly before grabbing his uniform and a clean pair of boxers, he'd decided last night that Riza would be staying home and needed to be quiet, otherwise she'd wake up. Silently creeping towards the bathroom, he made sure to avoid the floorboards that creaked. There were several between his room and the bathroom, but he could avoid them all. He reached the bathroom no problem and turned the water on. Having a quick shower he thought about what to have for breakfast and what to do with the dogs. Stepping out of the shower, he turned the water off and dried, dressing as fast as he could. He dropped the boxers and towel into the dirty clothes hamper and snuck back to he kitchen to eat breakfast. The dogs seemed to understand that Riza should get to sleep in, and remained quiet, each resisting the urge to bark when a cat ran across the back yard. At about eight o'clock, Roy decided sneaking to Riza's room and hiding her military uniform may also stop her from leaving. Placing it on the top shelf of the wardrobe, Roy headed back to the kitchen and clipped the leashes onto all the dogs' collar. Hayate started complaining about this, as he was used to not wearing his leash. "You have to show them how to behave, Hayate." Roy informed him, walking slowly towards the front door. Carefully, Roy let the three dogs out and slipped out himself, shutting the door and almost running down the stairs. "Now Hayate if these two need to go outside, you're in charge of supervision. I have work to do." Roy instructed the dog, who happily barked. Two small yips from either side told Roy, that both puppies agreed with the plan. He smiled, "Also, Coal, Cream try and keep away from the big guy, he doesn't like dogs."

Finally reaching central, he spotted Havoc walking with Lieutenant Ross's sister. He stood at the steps watching for a few moments, as Havoc and the young woman parted ways. "So, you really are dating her sister." Ryo smiled, watching as the puppies started running around Havoc's ankles as he got nearer. "Yea, so did you find these two or what?" he replied, bending down to pick up Coal. "Bought them, that one's Coal and this cute little one is Cream." He picked up the other puppy while Hayate looked up at the two males, feeling a little left out. Tugging on his leash, Hayate began whimpering, knowing it would be the only way to get some attention. Roy looked down at him and smiled, handing Cream to Havoc. He bent down and picked Hayate up, "And you're just getting a little jealous, but I don't blame you." Havoc laughed and carried the two puppies inside, while Roy carried Hayate. When they reached the office, Roy set Hayate down and removed his leash while Havoc shut the door. Placing them both on the floor, he went to remove the leashes when Roy stopped him. "Leave them on until the others arrive, that way I can hold onto them so they don't bolt out the door." Havoc nodded and handed the leashes to Roy, who gently pulled the two dogs over to his desk. "So, is Hawkeye coming to work today?" Havoc asked, sitting down at his desk. "Hopefully not. I hid her uniform. She can come back tomorrow." Roy replied, placing the two puppies in his lap. Both settled quickly and Roy sat, waiting for Furey, Falman and Breda to arrive. After about ten minutes, they finally showed up, and Roy sighed, "Bout time you three showed up. Shut the door, would you Furey." Furey nodded and closed the door while Roy unclipped the leashes from Coal and Cream's collars. He placed both on the floor before putting the leashes into an empty draw. Noticing their leashes were now gone, the puppies started running madly around the office, disappearing under the desks. The other four had started work so only two people knew there were in fact, three dogs in the office.

While doing his work, Breda felt something tugging on the leg of his pants. Thinking he was feeling things, he ignored it until the pulling became harder. Looking under the desk he screamed, staying completely still. Both puppies were currently latched onto his pants and trying their best to get his attention. Seeing they finally had it, they let got and started yipping happily to Breda, who jumped onto his desk. "How the hell did those monsters get in here?" he whinged, looking around the office floor. Still oblivious to the fact there were two puppies in the room, Furey walked over and looked under Breda's desk. "What are you so terrified of? There's nothing down here." He stated, standing back up. Little did he know he puppies had moved to hide under Roy's desk. "you're sure?" Breda asked, scanning the floor a second time. Furey sighed and nodded, making Breda very happy. He jumped off of his desk and sat back in his own seat, continuing with his work. Mere minutes later, Falman felt something tugging on his uniform and looked under his desk to see one little white puppy. "So, were you the one bugging Breda?" Falman asked, picking her up. She yipped happily and squirmed in his grip, wanting to play on the desks. "Sorry pup but we have work to do, why don't you sit here for the time being?" he suggested, sitting the puppy into his lap. She moved forward and placed her front paws on the edge on the desk, able to see everything on the desks. Breda sat glaring at her, before realising there were two of them. "There's one, where's the other?" he asked, looking around the room. A small yip from Roy's desk made them all look over. Laying in front of Roy's paperwork was the other puppy, chewing on a pencil. "Well, at least there aren't any other dogs that I have to worry about." Breda sighed, finally relaxing. Hayate however had moved right beside Breda's chair and chose that particular moment to bark, making the large man jump onto his desk. All the others could do was laugh while Hayate trotted happily over to Furey. "Obviously you forgot about Black Hayate." Furey smiled, petting the larger dog. Returning to their work, they managed to get halfway through it before the phone rang at eleven. "Hello Colonel Mustang speaking." _"Roy, you are a dead man when you get home." _An annoyed female voice hissed over the phone. "Ah, so you're awake. Now why am I am dead man?" Roy smiled, realising it was Riza. _"You know exactly why, now what did you do with my guns and my uniform?"_ she growled, still annoyed with the raven-haired man. "I hid them. You're not coming to work today and I'll make it an order if I have to." He sighed. _"You're going to pay for this tonight." _ she growled before hanging up the phone.

Just before lunchtime, Roy pulled Coal over and clipped the leash back onto his collar. "Falman, could you bring her over here?" he asked, motioning to the cream coloured puppy. He nodded and stood, carrying the puppy carefully over to Roy. She'd fallen asleep in his lap about an hour ago and had been quite happy. Roy clipped a second leash onto her collar and called to Hayate, who trotted happily over and sat next to Roy. Clicking the last leash onto Hayate's collar he placed the puppies on the floor and signed another two papers before standing up. Coal and Cream had decided to fall asleep once more and were woken by Hayate nudging them gently. Havoc and Breda had disappeared at five to twelve, mentioning they'd be back on time and had done enough work while Furey and Falman had stayed to complete some more work. "I'll leave these guys at home after lunch, hopefully Breda will get more work done that way." He informed the remaining two, who nodded. "Make sure the pair of you get some lunch." He added as he disappeared out the door with all three dogs in tow. The walk home was uneventful, both puppies were well behaved and Hayate was very careful to keep them away from the side of the road. Reaching home he spotted Riza sitting on the front porch and let Hayate off his leash. The older dog dashed to Riza and jumped up beside her, yipping happily. The two puppies pulled on their leashes but Roy knew letting them go wouldn't be a good idea. He quickened his pace and stood in front of Riza, letting both puppies off their leashes. They jumped happily into Riza's lap, yipping just as Hayate had done. "And how have my babies been, hm?" she asked, hugging each one. They continued yipping and licking her hands, having missed her all morning. Roy laughed, "I think they want to stay here after lunch." Riza looked up at him, "Now, are you going to let me go to work tomorrow or do I have to stay home another day?" She stood to be face to face with him. "You can come to work tomorrow, but if you feel even a little unwell you're to come home." Roy replied, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her and the puppies began barking happily. Riza pulled back, "That doesn't get you off the hook for leaving me here own my own." He smirked and kissed her again, "So, lunch?" he asked hopefully, looking at her. She smiled and slipped out of his grasp, walking inside with the dogs right behind her.

Roy sighed and also followed, just in time to see Cream disappear around the corner into the lounge. Reaching the kitchen just after her, he watched as Riza placed three bowls onto the ground for the dogs. "I decided they could have the leftover pizza and you," Riza placed a plate on the bench, "can have a sandwich." He looked at her, "They get pizza and I'm stuck with a sandwich, what's wrong with this picture?" She laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I think you'll like the sandwich more." She kissed him gently on the lips before letting go and entering the lounge. "So, did Cream and Coal behave at work?" She called. "Yea," Roy called back, "Cream helped Falman complete his paperwork while Coal sat on my desk chewing on a pencil." Riza laughed and joined Roy at the bench. "So, do you still want the pizza?" she asked, nuzzling his neck a little. He swallowed a mouthful and looked at her and replied with a grunt, which sounded a little like a "no." before taking another bite. She smiled and opened the back door for the dogs, deciding Roy wouldn't be very talkative while eating. Coal and Cream were full of energy as soon as they got outside, while Hayate decided watching would be more fun. He waited for Riza to sit before moving over and laying his head in her lap. Coal managed to once again find the ball and took it to Riza, eager to play. Cream soon joined her brother in the game, racing against him to get the ball first. "Riza, did you see where I put the keys to that car?" Roy called from inside, "I'll take it back with me." Riza thought back to Saturday night, "You left them in the car." She yelled back, throwing the ball once more. Roy joined her on the deck and gave her a quick kiss, "do you mind cooking tonight or would you rather I pick something up?" "Don't worry, I'll cook." Riza replied, giving him a kiss. Roy turned to leave, "I'll be home around ten past five." He called, re-entering the house. "Kay." She called back, not turning around. She hated being left at home on her own, even if there were three dogs to keep her company. She heard the front door shut and a car pull away moments later. Waiting a few moments until she could no longer hear it, she threw the ball and gently moved Hayate out of her lap. Going inside she headed straight for their bedroom and buried her head into the pillow Roy slept on and slowly began to cry. She'd had a bad feeling all day that something was going to happen to him, and it'd gotten stronger since she'd woken up. Cream, Coal and Hayate soon entered the room and jumped onto the bed, Hayate sitting beside it so the puppies could use him to help their assent before jumping on as well. All three cuddled into Riza and offered what little comfort they could as she fell asleep.

---

Roy sighed as he left the office. He'd let the others leave early as they'd all finished and put away the files they needed to. It was just on five o'clock and he'd told Riza he'd be home around ten past, so he had plenty of time to get home. On the way back to work he'd also gone uptown and brought Riza the necklace she'd been looking at. It as a simple gold pendant but it still looked beautiful. He stuck a hand into his pocket and closed it tightly around the small box, hoping Riza would actually like it. Walking past one of the many small alleys he felt someone or something grab his arms, pulling him into the small gap. His attacker forced him against the wall, hands searching his pockets for the elusive gloves. Finding them they were tossed into a puddle and Roy was pulled away from the wall, only to be turned and slammed back into the wall, facing his attacker. "Now listen here, buddy," the other man hissed, pushing roughly against Roy's shoulders, "keep your mitts off my little sister. I'm not going to let you do what you did to my twin to her." Roy received a hard punch in the face. "If I see you lay one hand on her, you won't be seeing her for a while, either that or never again." He felt a knee collide with his stomach. "Now, answer me truthfully, I have my ways of finding out if someone's lied to me. Have you slept with her?" Roy was shocked, he didn't want to tell this guy for fear of what he'd do, but he figured it'd be worse if he lied. Unable to speak he nodded his head, letting it drop so he was facing the ground. "Now, was that so hard? After my boys are finished with you, have fun walking home." A cruel laugh filled the small alley as Roy was thrown against the wall, barely registering the four men that were advancing on him.

---

Riza awoke with something draped over her body loosely. She opened her eyes and noticed the blanket, which usually lay at the bottom of the bed, over her. Thinking Roy must be home she sat up, disturbing the dogs. She looked out the window to see it was already dark and decided to get up. "Guys don't move while I turn the lights on, okay?" she told the dogs, who yipped their replies. She headed for the door and felt around for the light switch, her hand finally running over it. She looked down the hall to see no light coming from neither the bathroom nor lounge. She frowned and flicked the light on, looking around the room. Roy's uniform was absent which Riza thought was a little unusual. After work he usually changed out of his uniform straight away. She moved over to the desk and picked up the clock, it read eight o'clock. She went over to the window and shut the curtains; all the while trying to convince herself that Roy was home and was just in the kitchen. The dogs sensed her worry and jumped off the bed, scouting the house for some sign that their human father was home. Riza sighed and walked back over to the doorway, turning on the hall light and off the bedroom one. She headed towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Roy. She entered the lounge and saw no light coming from the kitchen, making her worry. The dogs soon returned with their tails between their legs, they'd found nothing. Riza entered the kitchen and switched the light on, in hopes of finding a note from Roy, explaining where he was. There was nothing, everything was just as it'd been when she went to bed at lunch. The door had blown shut much earlier but that was the only thing different. Riza was panicking; he wouldn't make her worry on purpose. She headed into the hallway and dialled the office; he could've been bogged down with work and tried calling earlier. After the tenth ring she hung up. No one was in the office. The only person who'd know where Roy could be would be Maes. Grabbing the phonebook she looked up the number and dialled, knowing that if Roy and Maes had gone out drinking, Maes would've told Gracia. She waited, crossing her fingers in hope that Maes wouldn't answer. _"Hello Maes Hughes speaking." _Riza's heart sank, that ruled out one option, but there was still one more possibility. "Hughes, it's Riza. You haven't seen Roy, have you?" _"No I haven't, not since I left central anyway. He said he was going straight home. Why, isn't he there?" _there was a hint of worry in the older mans voice. "No. He said he'd be back around ten past five, but I fell asleep soon after he left and woke up a few minutes ago to find the house empty. You're sure he didn't mention going out?" Riza was worried now. If Maes was worried, it wasn't a good thing. _"I don't think so. I'll call Havoc and ask him, if he doesn't know anything I'll call in help and bring Gracia around to keep you company, alright?" _Maes sighed, still trying to keep his voice calm for the sake of the other. "Alright, thanks Maes." She sighed, hanging the phone up.

* * *

Tai: Yay, another sucky fucken chapter, review if you give a damn, and I'm still contemplating killing Roy... 


	4. Worry

Tai: yea yea I know, it's been a while since I last updated but I do have school. Holidays are at the end of this month for me so I should be able to get back to writing then. Also I am aware that this is a short chapter, and the paragraphs could be longer but at the moment I don't give a shit. Been drowned by english homework and we did creative writing a few weeks ago, bastards only gave me an acheived.

Also I am aware that there may be slight errors with the chapter, but I'm currently having a spat with my proof reader, she keeps wagging school and got grumpy with me today when I asked her about it, long story and you guys probably don't care. Umm, I will try get back to writing sometime this month, chances are next month I'll finish writing to please be aware you may not get another chapter until July.

Disclaimer: Don't own it if you recognise it

* * *

She returned to the bedroom and grabbed a couple of thick blankets she'd seen in the wardrobe. Dragging them to the lounge she placed them on the couch and went back to the room a second time to grab pillows. If nothing else she could sit on the couch and get comfortable while worrying. She turned the lounge lights on and waited, Hayate Cream and Coal following her avidly. They were the only company she had for the moment. Sighing she lay the blankets and pillows on the couch before sitting on it, hoping that there wouldn't be a knock on the door. She wanted Roy home, hoping something bad hadn't happened to him wasn't enough, she would still wanted him beside her. Cream jumped up next to her and settled in her lap, gently licking her hand. Hayate sat loyally by Riza's side while Coal sat pawing at her leg. A knock on the door made Riza jump a little, jolting Coal and Cream. Hayate stood and followed her to the door; ready to scare off anyone he didn't know. Riza opened the door to see Gracia, Elysia and a golden retriever puppy. "Hey Gracia, Elysia, come in." Riza gave them a weak smile and stepped out of the way, allowing the trio to enter. "Thanks Riza, how are you holding up?" Gracia asked, walking into the lounge with Gracia. "Id be better if Roy was here." She sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling the blankets up around her. Elysia sat down and began playing with all four dogs, able to entertain herself. "Maes called Havoc and Breda, last time they saw him they were leaving the office. I heard him tell Breda to call the dorms and get anyone he could to come and help." Gracia lay a hand on Riza's shoulder, "they'll find him, I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile, Falman had headed for Tai's apartment, thinking the young woman may be able to help out more than Maes thought. He'd luckily been given the street she lived on to search and glanced down the alleys on his way. Reaching the apartment block he entered and knocked on the door, hoping she wasn't already asleep. The door opened with in a few seconds to reveal a very wide-awake Lieutenant. "Can I help you with something, Falman?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Yea, the colonel didn't reach home tonight," he informed the younger, "he told Hawkeye he'd be home at ten past five and she called Hughes about eight to ask if he'd seen Mustang." Tai darted inside to grab something, returning to the door she looked at the small puppy Falman had helped deliver earlier that day. "Honey, stay here and behave." She instructed before shutting the door and brushing past Falman. "Where's everyone else searching?" Tai asked, knowing Falman was only a few steps behind her. "Hughes spread us out over a 5 block radius from central HQ." He replied, following her down the front steps. "You've checked around here?" she asked, stopping to look down an alley beside the apartment block. "Almost." He sighed. "I'll leave you to it, there's one place I want to check out on my own." She turned and started walking away, "when you're finished head to the empty warehouses six blocks east of central." Falman frowned, why would the colonel be there?

"You find anything Breda?" Havoc called across the street. "No, you?" Breda called back. "Nope, I wonder where he disappeared to." Havoc sighed, walking across the street. Breda shook his head, "Who knows, maybe he-" "Quiet Breda," Havoc hissed, "listen." Both men went quiet, listening for any sound, seconds later they heard it, distant shots. "Hopefully the colonel's not over there." Havoc stated, running in the direction of the shots. "I'll keep looking around here." Breda called after him; both males were hoping Roy wasn't the target of the shots. Havoc ran as fast as he could, glancing down alleyways as he passed them. Another round of shots made him freeze, he had no weapon on him, and there was nothing around that he could use. If the attacker or attackers on him, he was as likely to survive as a porcupine on a motorway. Hearing more shots he pushed all reason to the back of his mind and continued running, reaching an alleyway minutes later. All he registered was someone holding a gun to a mans head and panicked when the figure holding the gun turned to him. "Havoc, wasn't really expecting you here." An all too familiar voice purred. "Tai, what are you doing?" he asked, stepping forward a little. She turned back to the man on the ground, the gun not once leaving his head. "Just talking to my uncle." She smiled, "And before you ask about me holding a gun to his head, it's to stop the gorillas around the corner from coming near me." Havoc nodded, "and why would your uncles body guards attack you?" she gave him an odd look, "because I always carry a gun, duh." Havoc sighed and walked to stand next to her, "So, what exactly are you and your uncle 'talking' about?" Hearing footsteps, Tai motioned for Havoc to be quiet and handed him a second gun. "Go around the corner and ask some questions, don't let them see that." Tai instructed him, "He doesn't like getting his hands dirty, so chances are the gorillas know where the colonel is." Havoc stood gaping at her; if she knew who held information on the colonel's whereabouts, why hold a gun to her uncle's head? "Get moving Havoc." She hissed, looking at him. Havoc nodded and tucked the gun into his back pocket before heading around the corner.

Looking around the corner, Havoc paled, "Tai, you better come look at this!" he called, running over to the unconscious form. Hearing footsteps he knelt down next to the form, feeling for a pulse. "Oh gods," Tai murmured, "that explains what the gorillas were doing." "Go and find Hughes or someone, I'll stay here and make sure nothing else happens to him." Havoc told her, seeing how pale she was. All Tai could do was nod as she left the alley to find someone to help. Roy was laying facedown, his body twisted and laying in a large pool of blood. The back of his uniform was covered in water and dirt. Havoc gently turned the older man over, moving his body into a more natural position. Jean guessed there were probably dozens of bruises littering his body but couldn't do anything about it at the moment. As soon as someone else was found, they'd be able to get him to the hospital. Taking him home wouldn't be a good idea; it'd only worry Riza and probably Gracia as well. Looking over his form once more, he noticed a rather long, thin box in his pocket.

Hearing a quick set of footsteps he looked up to see Hughes and Furey enter the small back alley. They had the same reaction as Tai and all was silent for a few moments, until they heard the faint sound of footsteps. Falman appeared just behind Hughes, "I'm going to take Tai home, the three of you be all right taking him to the hospital?" Hughes nodded and waited until the steps were no longer audible before moving towards Havoc, "So, how are we going to get him to the hospital, any ideas?" Hughes asked, looking over the limp form. "Furey, go to central and grab one of the cars, there's no way we'd be able to carry Mustang all the way to your car, Hughes." Havoc sighed, checking for visible wounds. "My car's closer," Hughes stated, tossing the keys to Furey, "It's two blocks away from central on this side, you can't miss it." Furey nodded and scurried out of the alley, down the road. "Hawkeye's not going to be happy about this." Hughes ran a hand across Roy's ribs, feeling to see if any were broken. Unfortunately four were, meaning that the colonel would be away from work for at least a week. "Also, I found this in his pocket." Havoc mentioned, handing over the box he'd found in Roy's pocket. Hughes opened it and saw the beautiful gold necklace, "I guess he decided to buy her something nice." He murmured.

Hearing a car on the street, Hughes placed the box back into Roy's pocket. He and Jean carefully picked Roy and carried him out to the street to see Furey standing holding the door to the backseat open. The motor was still running meaning they could get to the hospital quickly. Havoc sat in the backseat with Roy while Maes sat in the front seat while Furey drove, disobeying the speed limit to get to the hospital quickly, under Hughes' orders of course. Reaching the hospital quickly, Furey let the car skid to a halt just outside the man entrance. Luckily the other two conscious occupants of the car were prepared for the action and didn't smack their heads on the windows. Turning the car off Furey headed inside to find a doctor, nurse or someone who could help the injured colonel. Meanwhile Havoc and Hughes gently half carried half dragged said officer into the hospital. He had awoken and was mumbling incoherent things, most things sounded like complete gibberish to the two males. Getting him inside they noticed Furey returning with a doctor in tow to inspect Roy's injuries. Havoc and Hughes followed the doctor to a small room where they were able to lay Roy on the hospital bed. They were unable to stay with the colonel and left to sit in the waiting room, well, Havoc had to go outside because he wanted to smoke. Hughes decided to call Gracia and Riza to tell them they'd found Roy, and Furey figured that everyone else they had searching would probably need to be informed of the fact he'd already been found. Informing Hughes that he would be using the car he left to tell Breda, Bloch, Ross and several other soldiers the missing colonel had been found, while Hughes just nodded and dialled the number for Roy's home.

He waited several seconds before the phone was answered, _"Hello Mustang residence, Gracia speaking."_ Hughes smiled as the cherry voice of his wife came over the phone. "Gracia, it's me. We found him." Maes informed his wife, a grim smile on his features. _"Where was he? Is he okay?"_ Gracia asked, relief filling her soft voice. "Well, he's not as great as he could be." Maes sighed, looking towards the closed door of the doctor's office. "We brought him to the hospital, someone had had a fair go at him. He'll be off work for a few days, if not weeks, from what I can tell." Gracia sighed; she'd been hoping Roy had just gone out drinking or something. "There's something else, I think he may've gone to the jewellery store after work, Havoc found a rather expensive looking gold necklace in his pocket. Probably a present for Riza." There was silence, "do you want me to tell Riza?" Gracia asked cautiously. The information was a little hard to swallow and Riza had a right to know, but the question was should she be told. There would be no telling how the young woman would react. Maes thought for a few moments, "No, I think it'll be best if I tell her tomorrow." He heard Gracia sigh again. "I'll stay at the hospital tonight and pick you up tomorrow. Alright?" _"Alright Maes, be careful. I love you."_ Gracia replied after several minutes. "I love you too Gracia." Maes smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Are you with Colonel Mustang?" a gruff voice asked from behind him. Maes turned to see a concerned looking doctor. "That's right. How is he?" Maes asked, already knowing the news wouldn't be good. "Well, he has for broken ribs, his nose is also broken. His left wrist is fractured and he's lost a lot of blood." The doctor informed him, "we will need to operate on his ribs, if any of them get pushed further back, they will puncture his lungs. However, before we can operate we need someone, preferably a relative to fill out the papers." Maes nodded, "Well, I don't think he has any family that could fill them out. We've no idea where his father is and his mother passed away when he was young." Maes thought for a few moments when he finally remembered a very important piece of information. "I just thought of someone, give me a few minutes and I'll get her down here." The doctor nodded and returned to whence he came, leaving Hughes to call the only relative of Roy's that he knew the whereabouts of. It was lucky for Roy that Maes had remembered all those years ago. He stood, waiting for several minutes with no reply. "Damn it, I'm sure Falman said he was taking her home." "Something wrong?" the doctor asked, placing a large pile of forms next to Maes. "I cant get hold of anyone." Maes sighed, turning to face the other man.

"Well, if there's no one else you'll need to sign the forms. The sooner we operate the better." The doctor informed him. Maes just nodded and took the pen he was handed to begin signing the papers. "Once you've finished signing them, hand them to one of the receptionists." He finished before leaving once more. Maes finished signing the papers and handed them to one of the receptionists before sitting to wait. Havoc and Furey soon returned with his car and were ordered to walk home while Hughes opted to wait for a little longer. Roy had entered the operating theatre about three hours ago and there was still no word. Finally, just as Maes was about to fall asleep the door opened once more and Roy was wheeled out, surrounded by nurses.

The doctor once more walked over to him, "Well, he's going to be fine. He'll need to get a lot of rest and needs to stay off work for at least a month. Luckily none of his injuries were fatal." Maes sighed, that was lucky. There was still one thing bugging him though, who had that big a hate for Roy?

* * *

Tai: well, there ya go, and anyone with half a brain should be able to figure out who Tai's mother is by now 


	5. Aftermath

**Tai: **Well I got this up sooner than I expected to, so don't expect anything on Sunday. You'll notice I've taken down both the fifth and sixth chapters that did exist, mostly because I believe those who think it was a sucky ending and have been hoping since I finished it for a better one would've read them already. Regardless, I have ideas, and it involves 3 blondes and a suit of armour.

I'll be impressed if you understand what I mean by that xD

Anyway, there are...probably a few things I need to go back and change when I get a chance. At the moment I really don't have the time to do so, so I'll do that when I do, how's that sound? Good? Good. I think the only important thing to ignore is the suddenly-existing puppy from last chapter. It's like half a chapter disappeared while I wasn't paying any attention, and I didn't notice until now. Also ignore any AN's about a second sequel, I can't even remember what that was going to be about.

Now, onto the new chapter!

Disclaimer: What, like I could really own FMA?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

"You're sure you're all right, Lieutenant?" The greying male asked, his eyes fixed on the teen even as she unlocked her apartment's door. She'd been silent the entire walk home, and even now it hadn't changed as she nodded her response, opening the door. Having walked from his own home and to the search, the older male saw no point in not trying to get the girl to say something. "Would you mind if I stayed for a while?" Silently walking inside, the dark haired girl left the door open, allowing the older to assume her answer was 'yes'.

"Did you want something to drink?" he asked quietly, closing the door softly as he entered the small apartment. "Tea would be nice." she stated, dropping to sit on the edge of the bed. Around the room lay various notes and books open on pages that seemed somewhat random, all apart from the book and notepad seated at the base of the bed. Both were opened to where she'd left them, studying when Falman's interruption had caused her to leave suddenly. "Doubt I'll be doing any more of that tonight." Closing the book over the notepad, she let out a small sigh, dropping the book onto the ground.

The whistling of the jug prevented the room from falling silent, and soon even that died away to nothing as their drinks were made, Vato handing a mug of steaming liquid to the girl. After several minutes of silence, the older male let out a deep sigh, looking at the teen. "Tai, do you mind me asking what your relationship with the Colonel is?" Somewhat startled by the question, she let out a sigh of her own, her amber eyes dropping to the mug in her hands.

"He's my father." Vato remained silent after the comment, his mind slowly processing and storing the piece of information. 'She can't be anymore than fifteen, meaning Mustang was in his teens when she was born, if my counting is right, he was probably off at war.' "He was young; just around the start of the war if I'm right." Tai nodded, loosening her long black hair with one hand. "My mother put me up for adoption, I don't know exactly who she is, but she passed away when I was young. A few years ago my adoptive parents told me because Roy had just learnt about me, and said I was free to choose."

"I see."

The ticking of the clock was the only thing to break the silence that seemed to consume the room, even as the duo finished their drinks. Tai's mind was still heavily focused on the sight she'd seen earlier in the night. Vato meanwhile was wondering how that sort of thing would effect anyone, let alone a teenage girl. 'Havoc was an idiot to call her around to look. She's only a kid, the same age as Ed.' Realising that, despite the awkwardness that was sitting between them, it was most definitely not a good idea to leave the girl on her own tonight.

Regardless, he decided he'd ask out of politeness, rather than imposing on her rudely. "Did you want me to leave?" Shaking her head lightly, she thanked him as he took the mug from her hands, slipping off her blue jacket. Laying back onto the bed, she curled onto one side, facing the chair the older male had been sitting in. When Falman returned it took him only a glance to realise what they likely all missed when she was in uniform.

Without the uniform she was just a girl, like any other teenager in the world, and her father was lying in hospital after being beaten half to death by her uncle. Sitting down beside her, he realised just how weary the girl looked, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "I'll stay until you're sick of me." "What if I don't get sick of you?" she asked sleepily, earning a sigh from the older. "I'll stay until morning at least, hows that?" Smiling, the girl nodded before drifting off to sleep.

Maes was awoken suddenly by the feeling of sunlight against his eyelids, making him mumble lightly before moving to shield himself from the light. "Glad to see you weren't so worried it caused you to lose sleep." the voice sounded groggy, but the dark haired male recognised it regardless. "I see your ego wasn't damaged any. I made an executive decision that there were enough people losing sleep because of you, and therefore there was no need for me to join them." Wiping his glasses clean, he looked at the other male. "I'll be impressed if Tai's managed to get any sleep; Havoc was stupid enough to call her over when he found you."

Roy paled a little at the comment, looking at his long time best friend. "Is she okay?" "Falman took her home; he's smart enough to know not to leave her alone in such a state." This seemed to ease the injured male's mind at least slightly, allowing him to relax back into the pillows behind him. "How's Riza?" he asked curiously, his eyes drifting to the blood soaked jacket close by. "Gracia stayed with her last night to keep her company; she's the reason we went out looking for you. She was worried when you didn't come home on time."

The idea that he'd made Riza worry pointlessly about him somewhat irked the male, his gaze dropping. "I'll see if we can't get a phone in here so you can give her a call." Maes stated, replacing his glasses and heading towards the door. "Oh and don't forget; Ed and Al called last week to say they were headed back to headquarters; they should be here in a few days." Letting out a sigh, the injured Colonel watched as Hughes left the room, a somewhat satisfied smirk firmly in place.

Bringing in a phone and jacking it into the wall, he set the machine down next to Roy. "I need to head home and get sorted. Some of us still have to work today."

Silence seemed to be the only thing present in the small dark office when the blonde male arrived, glancing around the room. Soon he was joined by a much younger dark haired male, and a red-head. "Where is everyone? The Colonel and Hawkeye I can understand..." Fuery began, soon interrupted by Havoc. "Falman's never late, unless when he was walking the Lieutenant home they were attacked and now he's laying in a gutter dying somewhere." His mind began imagining such a scenario, with the black haired girl being taken as a hostage to hold against Mustang.

"Or maybe he stayed with her last night." Breda suggested, earning a rather disgusted response from Havoc. "She's ten years younger than me! That's disgusting!" "Oh but it isn't for you, Havoc?" Fuery asked, glaring up at the other male. "She's almost young enough to be your daughter!" The comment made all three freeze, thinking about the incident that'd occurred a week or so ago, when the blonde had been dating her. "She couldn't be the Colonel's daughter, could she?" Breda asked quietly, shutting the office door quietly.

"She's fourteen, he's 29. It's entirely possible." Fuery whispered back, Havoc's face paling as they spoke. "I...was dating...his...daughter?" he mumbled quietly, dropping to the floor. "It would explain the looks; after the guys heard she broke up with you she had more wolf-whistles following her than any other girl in central." Breda noted, sitting at his desk. "I'm going to guess it's not a well known fact, though I can see why. Young officers with parents in the military usually have a lot of pressure forced onto them to do as well, if no better, than their parents."

Silence ensued for several moments until the door once more opened, Falman entering the room quietly and moving to sit at his desk. It took the male several moments to realise that the rest of the room was staring at him rather avidly, almost expecting something. When he said nothing, Havoc let out an almost annoyed sigh. "How's the lieutenant?" "Tired, and a little distressed, thanks to you." He stated, eyes narrowing as he looked at Jean. "What part of calling a teenage girl over to see a commanding officer beaten half to death seemed like a good idea?"

About to argue with the statement, the frowns he received from Kain and Hymens told him the older male was right. The subject was dropped, all four returning obediently to their work despite the lack of supervision.

* * *

**Tai:** Well, I think that in itself is better than the last attempt at chapter five. Remember to review, and I'll remember I'm writing ^_^


	6. Arrival

**Tai:** Short chapter, I know, but I'm seriously running out of ideas. I really need someone to give me a vague idea to go on to get this finished, as I quite honestly have no clue where I was going with this nor where to go with it now. So if you have any ideas on what I could do, please review and tell me! I really need the help at the moment. I'm writing three oher stories which I can remember what I'm doing with, but this is just a bit of a blank to me.

Other than that this is about the best I can do with the story at the moment. Once I get a few more ideas for this then maybe I'll continue to write for it, but at this stage all I have to go off is crap. Regardless, you have a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you may recognise. All characters are copywrited to their respective owners

* * *

**Chapter Six: Arrival**

"I don't see why we always have to report back to Mustang." Ed whined, following his younger brother down the hallways of the central headquarters. "Anyone else would do; why does it have to be him?" "Brother he was the one who found you; that's probably why they want you reporting to him after our missions." The clanking of Al's armour as he moved was almost like a welcoming alert to Roy's subordinates. They were already expecting the Elrics, but it was handy to know when they were approaching.

"Ed! Al! It's good to see you both again." Maes' voice seemed to carry further than normal as he greeted the unusual duo, grin firmly in place. "Mustang's in the hospital at the moment but he still wants you two to report in, so we'll go over there shortly. First I have to show you some new pictures of Elysia!" It seemed the second part of the statement was lost on the Elrics, a look of alarm appearing on Ed's features.

"What do you mean Mustang's in hospital? What happened?" the blonde male asked, brushing past Hughes into the office. Breda, Falman, Furey and Havoc were all working at their desks, although it was clear Hawkeye was present, just not in at that point in time. "Some thug attacked him; we're still looking for the guy. Until he's patched up though, I'm in charge of this lot."

"Hughes, you still have your own work to do." The dark haired male jumped, glancing over his shoulder at the annoyed blonde. "Point taken Lieutenant, but I think Edward and Alphonse need to report to the Colonel at some point." He grinned, causing Riza to roll her eyes. "Then Havoc can take them in an hour while you finish your work." Dropping to sit at her own desk, Hawkeye was quick to return to work, despite the stares from the rest of the room. When it seemed like nothing else was going to be said, the others returned to their work quietly, while Ed and Al headed outside to wait for a ride to the hospital.

_Meanwhile, at the hospital…_

"Remind me to kill Havoc when I get back to work; he should know better than to call anyone your age over to see such a thing." Roy stated; earning what was probably the seventieth eye roll from the black haired girl beside him. "Did you get any sleep that night?" "Eventually. Falman stayed at least until I fell asleep. He was gone when I woke up." She sighed, glancing out the window. "Should you really be working while you're still in here? I know that Fullmetal normally reports to you but you should still be resting. Can't he report to someone else?"

"No one else really knows what he and his brother are doing, so their report wouldn't make much sense to anyone else. Besides, most of the time I spend more time teasing him about being short than anything else." Roy smirked, the girl to his side smiling happily at the statement. "You've said. I asked Hughes to wait an hour before bringing them here. I don't get to spend that much time with you as it is, never mind having that time interrupted by more work."

"You'll get used to it Tai. I did." He stated softly, cupping the girl's cheek. Giving her father a soft hug, the dark haired girl let out a small sigh. "I better get back to work." "Don't be too hard on Havoc; he needs to be alive when I get back so I can kill him myself for making you worry." Laughing at the statement, the young lieutenant headed out, narrowly avoiding walking into the aforementioned male as she headed down the hallway.

Her passing didn't go unnoticed by any of the visiting trio, but perhaps it was more noticed by the oldest of the Elric brothers as his amber eyed gaze followed her down the hall until she was completely out of sight. "Who was that?" he quietly asked, resuming following Havoc towards Mustang's room. "Lieutenant Tai Kelshina. She's quite the cutie if you ask me." The older blonde stated, looking down at the teen. "Way out of your league though Ed."

Even as they entered the Colonel's hospital room and the Fullmetal Alchemist gave his report, his mind was still focused on the dark haired girl they'd passed in the hallway. Dating within the military was recommended against, but Ed was sorely tempted to regardless.

(A/N: I'm running out of ideas on what to write, so if you have any recommendations to make for me please do so. I can only carry on writing this as long as I have ideas to write. For now I'll just bluff my way through this…)

"So how do you know the lieutenant?" Ed asked Havoc curiously. "We dated for a short time; she broke up with me when I yelled at her thinking she had hooked up with Mustang." Jean sighed, lighting up a cigarette. "Dumbest move of my life. Actually come to think of it, she was probably too young for me anyway. She's only fifteen." Ed's pace seemed to slow incredibly, Al noticing only once they were outside. "Brother, what's with all the questions about that girl?" he asked curiously, somewhat oblivious to his brother's thinking.

"No reason." Ed stated dismissively, racing to catch up with Havoc. Soon enough the trio were headed back to central, the young blonde's mind fixed firmly on the dark haired girl.

* * *

**Tai:** Give me a break, I know that had so little plot development and shit all to do with Roy or Riza really, but I have nothing to go off at the moment. Review and give me some ideas, and maybe you'll get a decent chapter.


	7. Revenge

Tai: I know, OMG I'm updating this story! Ha I know, it's been a while, 2006 is when I started writing this, and you can count yourselves lucky it's getting an update now. Really, I could've left it much much much longer than this.

…well no, it'd drive me mad before then.

So for those of you who don't remember the story, either this or the prequel Dreams, I'll give you a brief rundown: Roy likes Riza, Riza likes Roy, they slept together, Riza's currently staying at Roy's. Roy has a daughter (OC of mine, ) and there's now a couple of puppies running around that Roy bout Riza.

Last couple of chapters: Roy was attacked by Tai's uncle and left for dead in an alleyway, and the Elric brothers are in town.

I think that's everything so far…minus all the details. So yes….onto the continuation of the story I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also I make no apologies for the lack of flow between chapters that I'm writing now and the ones I wrote back in 2006. I had stuff to do in the meantime and I kind of…lost interest. But I'm finishing it so yay! Rejoice!

Note: I do not remember where this story was going intially

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Revenge**

The colonel let out a sigh as he picked up the phone; he'd left it far too long already, and although she knew where he was, he needed to hear her voice and let her know he was all right. Finally dialling, he almost wished he had something to fidget with as the phone rang, but finally it stopped and his heart soared upon hearing the voice on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

"Riza…"

"_Roy! Are you okay? Maes said you were in the hospital but he didn't say why exactly, just that you were hurt a little bit. What happened?"_

"I'm all right Riza, some thugs attacked me on my way home, so I'm a little sore but otherwise all right. Sorry for making you worry." He tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible, but she was clearly still concerned. "Any chance of a visit?"

"_I'll feed the dogs and be down shortly. I'm glad you're all right, Roy." _She sounded relieved, and Mustang finally realised how much he'd made her worry.

* * *

"What do you mean that bastard is still alive?" the blonde male snarled, pinning a smaller male to the wall. "I told you to teach him a lesson he'd never forget; normally when I say that you kill the bastard!"

"We tried boss, but those military officers turned up before we could finish the job!" the dark haired man stated, trying to loosen the larger male's grip. "We'll take care of it boss, we know where they took him, we'll finish it tonight."

"No, you won't. I'll finish this myself." He snarled, dropping the man and storming out of the building, already checking the gun he always had in his pocket. They weren't far from the hospital the colonel had likely been taken to, and being who he was he could get in to see the male without much issue. At least, he was sure he could.

Slowing to a walk, he straightened his jacket and checked that the weapon wasn't visible in any way. Satisfied with his appearance, he headed toward the hospital and mentally sorted his story out. 'He's my niece's father and she asked me to come and see how he is, and being her uncle, I need to talk to him about a few things…right. That should get them to leave us the hell alone.'

Walking into the hospital, he looked around briefly before walking over to one of the nurses, putting on the most charming smile he could manage. "Excuse me, could you tell me where Roy Mustang's room is?"

"Of course sir, and you are…?"

"His daughter's uncle, she's not well known about, so if you could keep my visiting him quiet it'd be much appreciated." The male stated, keeping the cheerful demeanour as long as he could stand.

"Oh, of course; he's in the seventh room on the left." She answered quietly, glancing around briefly. "He's not expecting any other visitors for a short while, so you shouldn't be disturbed."

Thanking the woman, he headed off down the hall, mentally growling. 'That bastard screwed my sister and left her with a kid while he went off to get himself killed. Riza may not be my sister by blood, but I'm sure as shite not letting him do anything like that to someone I care about again.'

Reaching the door, he knocked gently, unsurprised when the male called him in. "Colonel Mustang, I'm not sure if you remember me – I'm Steven, Tai's uncle." He stated politely, standing in the doorway; he wasn't going to enter and shut the door unless it was Mustang's idea; it would seem suspicious to enter and shut the door immediately.

"Steven…right. Sorry I don't remember you, and unfortunately I haven't had much time to catch up with her recently. Please come in, and shut the door, I don't need the entire hospital hearing a conversation about my daughter." He smiled back at the man, briefly returning to the papers sitting in front of him.

"Sorry for interrupting your work, Colonel, but this will only take a moment." The tall blonde stated, closing the gap to the bed and drawing his weapon, firmly fixing his aim on the dark haired male's head. "I don't know what your intentions are with Riza, but I'm not going to let you hurt her the same way you hurt my sister." His voice had dropped to a snarl, and the two males did nothing more than stare at each other for several seconds.

"And you think killing me is the best way to avoid hurting her?" Roy questioned slowly, careful to stay as still as he possibly could while looking down the barrel of a gun. He did finally remember Steven; they met briefly after he'd been with his sister. "I'm sorry for what happened between me and your sister, but I can't change that. If you knew anything, you'd know I could never hurt Riza-"

"I'm sure you tell every girl that very same line – 'I'll never hurt you, you can trust me', pathetic. I'll be doing the world a favour." Steven growled back, finger twitching slightly on the trigger.

"What about Tai then? She's my daughter, your niece, you're willing to hurt a fifteen year old girl just to get back at me for what happened to your sister?" Roy reasoned, quickly realising he was running out of time. "She's done nothing to deserve your hate; killing me will hurt both her and Riza, can you really live with that?"

"Of course, I'm protecting them both in the long-"

The unmistakeable creak of the door stopped the male mid-sentence, and both froze as a familiar voice flooded into the room. "Colonel I hope I'm not interrupting…Steven! What are you doing here?"

It took the woman several moments to realise just how serious the situation was; Roy was sitting innocently enough in bed, but his visitor was still pointing a gun at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Grabbing the man's wrist, she dragged his aim away from the Colonel, forcing the blonde male to move his gaze. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"This bastard doesn't deserve you, he uses woman and I don't want to see you hurt." He snapped, trying to pull the weapon free from her grip. "He hurt my sister; I'm not going to let him hurt you too."

"Roy wouldn't hurt me!" she yelled back, continuing the fight with him, "And if he did I'd kill him myself."

"You wouldn't have to if those idiots had done their job-"

"So it was your fault." The gentle voice made the entire room freeze, Roy the first to spot the young black haired woman. Steven turned slowly and froze, the deep amber eyes of his niece full of a mixture of fear and confusion. "Why…"

"Tai-"

The girl turned and ran before anyone could say anything more, the gun clattering the floor forgotten as both men watched her leave. "Steven you might be her uncle, but I am her father and I don't want you speaking to her again. I could have you arrested for assaulting me last night, but as a favour to her I won't. Leave before I change my mind." Mustang's voice was cold and unwavering as he spoke, leaving the blonde male to realise there would be no arguing.

Nodding, the blonde male turned to the door, his weapon forgotten on the floor; he hadn't expected to see his niece, hadn't expected Riza to turn up, and wasn't prepared for the looks of pain he got from both of them. He hadn't even managed to carry out his intentions, but they were hurt that he'd tried. "…just…tell her I'm sorry. I won't go near her again." He muttered quietly, walking out of the hospital.

Hawkeye meanwhile was still standing near the bed, staring at the door as her mind tried to process the information she'd just received. It was a lot to process in a few moments, and she moved to sit on the bed. "That girl…she's your daughter?" Riza asked quietly, looking down at her hands.

"Yes."

"And her mother was Steven's sister?"

"Yes."

"Were you going to tell me you had a daughter?" She asked quietly, finally looking at him. "Or was that going to be after you'd decided where this was going?"

"I was going to tell you soon, once you'd recovered from your cold. There aren't many people who know about it at all; Maes and Gracia both know, but they're the only ones I've told." Roy stated softly, watching the woman carefully. "I was fifteen, just before I went off to join the army and the war in Ishbal. I met a woman on the town, we slept together…I didn't find out I had a daughter until a few years ago. At that point she'd already joined the military, and was studying to become an alchemist."

Riza sat there nodding for several moments, still trying to process the information. "No others I need to know about?"

"No. I looked into it in a lot of detail, which is how I found out about Tai. There's no others." Roy stated, gently grasping Riza's hand. "Enough about that, how are you feeling."

Her bright amber eyes turned to look at him, finding his dark eyes full of concern as she watched him carefully. "Better; I'm glad you're all right Roy." She smiled weakly, shuffling closer to the dark eyed male. He pulled her into a gentle hug, ignoring the brief twinge of pain from his ribs.

* * *

The dark haired girl had finally stopped running; she'd left the hospital and started running, and was only stopping now because her legs were sore. Dropping to sit on the stairs, she didn't bother trying to figure out where she was, still having trouble believing that her uncle had tried to kill her father. 'Apparently losing one parent isn't enough, I have to lose both and my uncle.' Burying her face in her hands, she waited for things to make sense again. Although she heard someone stop in front of her, she didn't acknowledge them.

"Sorry, I know it's not my place to pry, but are you okay?" the deep voice was somewhat familiar, prompting the girl to look up. Her own dark eyes met with the golden yellow of a familiar blonde.

"Fine." She mumbled, looking away from his bright eyed gaze, although she realised quickly he wasn't leaving. In fact, the young alchemist took up a seat next to her, watching her carefully, and the mechanical clanks of her brother were nowhere to be heard.

"We haven't actually met, but I'm Edward Elric-"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, I know who you are." She finished softly, keeping her gaze focused on the ground. "I'm Tai Kelshina, a First Lieutenant in the military."

"I know. My brother and I passed you in the hospital hallway when we were going to give our report to Mustang. I asked Havoc who you were because..." the blonde trailed off, looking down at his hands.

His statement caught her attention, and she looked over at him. "Because?"

He stared at his hands in silence for several moments, before looking back at the girl. "…because I couldn't help but notice…you looked really pretty…"

* * *

"I'll come and visit you tomorrow after work." Riza stated, gently kissing the dark haired male on the cheek. "Take it easy and avoid doing anything stressful."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll give you a call once the doctors have decided when I'm allowed to go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, grasping her hand gently. "Oh and Riza?" Grabbing her attention briefly, he pulled the woman into a firm kiss, holding her tightly in his arm for a moment longer. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He silently watched Hawkeye leave and let out a sigh; they'd had a lovely afternoon just sitting there and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Riza had been mostly curious about his daughter, and he'd answered what he could, which he soon realised wasn't much. It did bring back to memory the fact that the girl had bolted from the hospital after finding out her uncle had tried to kill him…

"Right, I need to call Hughes and see if he can get someone to locate her." He muttered to himself, leaning over and grabbing the phone. He dialled the familiar number and was somewhat surprised when it took several minutes to get an answer.

"_Hello Hughes residence, Gracia speaking."_

"Hi Gracia, it's Roy, is Maes home?"

"_He's just stepped in the door, one moment."_

Silence came across the phone, and the familiar sound of footsteps was his only response for a short time, before the other male finally answered.

"_Roy! I heard you had a lady caller in your room most of today."_

"Ah yes, Riza came and spent the afternoon with me. Listen, Tai heard something that panicked her a bit while she was here, and she took off."

"_She did indeed. Edward saw her run past around lunchtime and took off after her. He called Gracia about an hour ago to let her know he wouldn't be back for dinner."_

The silence seemed to echo, Roy slowly letting the gears turn, Maes not wanting to say anything further that could irritate his friend. "Fullmetal is taking my daughter out to dinner?"

"_That's what it sounds like. She's old enough to make her own decisions Roy, and at least this time he's the same age as her, unlike when she went to dinner with Havoc."_

Mustang cringed at the thought; he still wished he'd managed to stop that dinner date. "I suppose you're right Hughes…"

"_And really he's probably the safest bet at this point; he and Alphonse are staying here so if he brings her home I'll put my foot down."_

The very thought made him shudder, but there wasn't a lot he could do to stop the girl from a hospital bed. "Thanks Hughes. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Hanging up the phone he let out a sigh; it was going to be a long month of rest.

* * *

A month passed faster than expected, a fact the colonel contributed largely to being home with Riza and their new dogs, which made his normally quiet house full of life. He'd been back at work for a couple of days, and was finally catching up on paperwork. At work, he and Riza were managing to keep a fairly professional relationship, despite everyone in the office already knowing they were in a relationship.

The Elric's had left on their latest mission, and he'd heard very little from Tai about having dinner with the older of the unusual duo, a face he contributed largely to her studying for the state alchemist exam, which was only two days away.

It was already late in the day, everyone else had already finished their paperwork, and as he looked at the small pile of remaining files on his desk, he let out a sigh. "Since you're all finished your work, go home and enjoy the rest of your afternoon." He stated, waving a hand dismissively at the group. Roy watched quietly as all four males packed away their things and headed off, his first lieutenant the only one who opted to stay.

"Riza you can go home as well if you want." He stated, returning to the report he'd been reading. "That way you can take your time getting ready for dinner tonight."

The blonde turned her attention fully to the dark haired male, who appeared to be focused on the papers in front of him. "Dinner?"

"Did I forget to ask? Sorry. Lieutenant Hawkeye would be so kind as to join me for dinner tonight?" the dark eyed male questioned, returning his gaze to the woman.

"It would be a pleasure, Colonel Mustang." She replied, smiling broadly as she picked up her bag and headed out the door. "I'll see you tonight."

Smiling, Roy read through the final few reports, made his comments and filed away the paperwork without requiring any prompting from his subordinates. He was looking forward to his evening with his girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

The word seemed to echo in his mind somewhat and still sent a rush of excitement through him. Riza Hawkeye was his girlfriend, and had been for just over a month. Sure most of that time he'd been bedridden with injuries, and she'd had to take care of him, but now he was healed and he could finally take her out on a proper date.

Still smiling from ear to ear, he filed away the last of his paperwork and turned off the lights, ready to head for home. Tonight would _definitely _be a good night.

* * *

Tai: Please don't shoot me for the crappy/sappy/weird ending!


End file.
